heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.16 - Blue Braids
Category:Log The day has passed, and as Lois came home, Loki was napping while Nicky was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the washing machine to finish. She sat on the counter, wearing only a bathrobe. The note board from steel on the other side of the kitchen had a paper pinned to it that had not been there when Lois left, held by a pair of magnets. And once more the flat was filled by the sound of the broggner flute getting played on by Nicky, the sound of silence again. She had not so many sheets after all. Lois Lane sighs as she enters her flat, worn out from a long day of work. "Hello Nicky, everything alright? Is Loki up?" asks the woman as she sets her purse and laptop bag down. She throws her coat into the hall closet. "I picked up some chinese food for you guys." Lois Lane nods in understanding, putting the bag of take-out on the kitchen counter. "Don't worry about it." she says quietly in regards the the washing machine. "I kinda expected you to, anyway." She smiles, setting up a teapot of water to heat. "Is there anything you need me to pick up for you?" Nicky shrugged, taking the telephone book of New York off the counter to look in it "Under which entry you think I can find Thor? T or O?" she asked "Because I totally don't like that he strangled Loki." Lois Lane shakes her head, :I doubt he lives in New York, with a publically listed number." She sounds disappointed. "You're not the only one upset. I don't care how much of a pain in the butt Loki may have been, Thor was in the wrong." She glances in on the sleeping Asgardian. "He's a god of mischief and chaos; but right now he's also a young boy who doesn't know or understand the world he's in." She sighs, heavily. "I'll see what I can do to find him a safe place." "No idea about the Chaos part, but he is plain cute..." Nicky answered, putting the phonebook down again to play a short tremolo on the flute "So what we do now? Call the Asgardian embassy and ask for child support payment? We could bring this to the press! Loki reborn! Maybe run a klickstarter or an indiegogo to pay a lawyer to sue Asgard?" Lois Lane chuckles. "Well, you have a point. He looks like a sweet kid. Just... he's a god, sort of. As far as I know, Asgardians aren't immortal. Just long lived and hard to kill, like Kryptonians. But they have powers over concepts, like Thunder for Thor and Mischief for Loki. I don't know how well the world as a whole would handle this kid. After all, the adult version who was here before was a terrible being." "I don't care what some adult Loki is, my Loki is pretty sweet and cuddly." Seemed like Loki got a number 1 fan with Nicky. A pretty furious one who just happened to be a mutant or - as Lois had called her - a fairy girl. "So how to tell all these dense idiots who are just like the purifiers that it is just a sweet kid and they shall not drive him down the villain road?" Lois Lane chuckles to herself. Privately, she thought that Nicky was being too clingy, but she could understand the girl; she needed someone to hold on to. The reporter sighs. "It's hard to change a person's mind, when they've made it up." she tries to explain. "That's why Loki needs to lay low, for a while. Until he can find someone to stand up for him." Nicky pondered some, then pointed on the phone "Can I call someone? It's just a Mutie Lad I met in the park, so I guess she can be silent... Just want to ask her if she knows somebody who might help..." Lois Lane smiles. "Go right ahead. I'll reheat the Chinese for us." She pulls out a pair of mugs, puts tea bags and each, and fills them with hot water. "...You weren't too uncomfortable here while I was gone, were you?" "I have a plush pelt." Nicky answered, which was really a lame pun considering she turned into a plush, then she started to dial the number she read of a small white business card. Some kind of elaborate private school from Westchester as the design and number told. "let's see..." Lois Lane glances at the card. She had one just like it. "Ah. Xavier's Institute. It's a good school." she says quietly. She had considered calling the Professor and seeing if Nicky could attend. She pops the Chinese into her microwave. Waiting for the other side to be picked up, Nicky's bare feet twitched up and sown, up and down, waiting for the click. When it finally came, it was a faaaast mass of words. "Kitty? Kitty Pryde?! It's Nicky calling. You know What? I totes am living with one now! One on my list! Number seven! You remember, do you? It's totes true!" Yea, Fangirl squeal all the way. Sometime Nicky had pressed to room sound on the phone, so Lois was able to listen. Lois Lane shakes her head, grinning to herself. 'Teenagers'. She's focusing on getting dinner ready. Since Loki seemed to need his sleep, she'd put some away for him. She puts the teabags from the mugs, and sets a mug of tea next to Nicky, not saying anything. The phone is answered with a bright if simple, "Hello?" though it's cut off midway by Nicky's rush of words. Kitty ends up holding the phone a little away from her head, blinking. Nicky..? Oh! Oh, yeah, the girl from the park with the list! But wait-- she eases the phone back to say, "H-hold on, you're -living- with one of your teen hero idols?" she asks. "Yesyesyes! Totes! You know whaaaat?! It's Thor's little baby brother! Have you seen him?! Oh, no likely haven't, because he totes just arrived a few days ago fighting a bunch of goblins. And then some people showed up and started to be mean to him. Some black woman with lightning and then his brother Thor when he was napping and all... But I totes live with him! Thanks to Miss Lane by the way. She's totally cool!" Nicky told in her fangirl voice, hardly taking breath. The benefit of playing a wind instrument. But then she stops a moment, as if inviting an answer. Lois Lane can only rub her head against the oncoming headache. 'Please let her be accepted to Xavier, so I don't have to deal with this everyday.' On the outside, she looks as content as ever, fixing dinner for her two 'foster kids'. Kitty Pryde mmphs...she actually did meet the young god herself tracking down some gremlin creatures in the area, and had heard about some of his misfortunes. But he'd had the doll hidden away so well Kitty hadn't recognized Nicky. "So..so you're both living with Lois Lane right now?" she says. Though she does smile as she reflects how amazing it must be for the younger girl who is so starry eyed about heroics. "Sounds like you really lucked out! How long for?" Kitty Pryde mmphs...she actually did meet the young god herself tracking down some gremlin creatures in the area, and had heard about some of his misfortunes. But he'd had the doll hidden away so well Kitty hadn't recognized Nicky. "So..so you're both living with Lois Lane right now?" she says. Though she does smile as she reflects how amazing it must be for the younger girl who is so starry eyed about heroics. "Sounds like you really lucked out! How long for?" "I dunno really..." That had slowed Nicky down really, and as she caught breath, she could thing about the other question she had had to call "I wanted to know what you think about him. I mean, Lois says all out there think he is so mean and tricky that they want to lock him away, but that can't be. He is all so cuddly and cute..." Kitty Pryde chuckles over the line at that. "Yeah, well, some things that seem cuddly and cute end up being mean and tricky..but. Actually I ran into him myself, and it just feels off for a trick. He just seemed..really alone and afraid and too prideful to know how to handle it. So..I guess maybe having a friend who kind of knows what it's like to be on the run from a disapproving family and who is trying to understand a sudden change in their life.. could do him a lot of good. Just be careful, huh?" Lois Lane sets some Chinese food in front of Nicky, and then starts fixing a plate for herself. Nicky nodded to Lois as she placed the food in front of her, smiling generously "I'm not going to offer him to be more than just friends, if you mean that. Or doyou think I am that kindof girl?" She even chuckled about the slight self humor, before she went back to the phone while trying to get the noodles upon the fork with one hand. "But you totes met him?! He is a cutie, isn't he? All that hair... I bet some girls will be jealous about that. Do you think green and blue match?" Kitty Pryde smiles indulgently and agrees, "His hair -was- enviably shiny. And I didn't mean that..! I just meant watch yourself, you know?" she pauses at the question. "Blue?" "Like Emerald and Sapphire. Do you think green and blue match? Just wanting to get some opinon on that." Nicky asked, chuckling a bit. Lois could listen in on the phone due to the speaker being turned on, but she easily couls also say something... "Because I totally think I should braid that hair and I only have blue ribbons left." Kitty Pryde laughs! "I have a feeling it wouldn't be an irrecoverable fashion faux pas, no. What kind of braids were you giving him to need ribbons? Sounds fancy!” "Not a fashion faux pas? Then he soooo will get his braided hair! Maybe in his sleep... That isas long as he does not wake up till I can get the ribbons and braid them in. To tie them in the end of course!" Nicky seemed a bit enthusiastic about messing with all that Loki-hair... Lois Lane is trying not to laugh. She picks up the plate of Chinese food she had been fixing, and heads to the living room, to set it down next to the sleeping Asgardian. "You have teen girls plotting against you. I'm sorry." She grins, just a little. "I'm not going to say anything, though. It's good to see Nicky laughing and smiling." Kitty Pryde is listening with fascination over the line. "What, right now?" "More like after I hang up and get the braids and then I need to ask Lois for a camera to twitter the hair. Or Instagram?" Nicky told, still sitting in the bathrobe on the kitchen counter while trying to eat noodles with left and holding the phone with the right. Kitty Pryde chuckles. "I you're posting it you gotta tell me where I can see the results." "Oh no, that's where I draw the line." Lois says, giving a 'Unhappy Mom' glare at Nicky. "You can play with his hair if you want, but absolutely no taking pictures and posting them on the Internet!" "Totally will..." Nicky was about to confirm, but then Lois played all evil mom "But he's going to be all popular and it's just the hair! They all will swoon over it without knowing that it's Loki!" Loki mumbles something in another language and rolls over, making his hair perfectly available for braiding, his face buried in his pillow. Sleeping gods sleep soundly, after all. "But Lois....." Nicky started, sighing as she unpacked the 'no more cuddles'. "Fine... Kitty, we totally should meet in town some time again. Together with him. If I can't instagram it, I can show it directly. If I can persuade him to keep them. Till then?" Nicky didn't really waited for an answer before hanging up, though she forgot that the speaker was on - which might prevent a proper hanging up as she went to get her blue ribbons. Blue also happened to be her (and Thor's) eye color. Lois Lane sighs. "Look, I *could* stop you from braiding his hair, but I won't because it'll make you happy." She uncrosses her arms. "But you have to think about how he's going to feel about it, alright?" She's not mad, just worried, and trying to set a good... well, okay example. She's hardly a saint. Lois Lane snickers at the young girl, and makes sure oki's dinner is ready for him when he wakes up. She heads back into the kitchen, and before long is singing a quiet tune. It's... a lullaby? Kitty Pryde realizes the phone is still on and hollers, "Just tell me where and when!" When Kitty shouts into the phone, Loki starts to sit up. "Hmm...what's going on?" His hearing is very good, which makes it hard to keep secrets around him. "Oh, hello Nicky, Lois. Did I oversleep?" Nicky's hands work fast as she tries to braid the hair into a style before Loki awakes her flute laying next to the phone in the kitchen. She totally forgot about it in her idea to make the teen god into a beauty-teen. "Number five, just 20 more to go.." she muttered to herself, guesstimating the mass, when she hear the speaker from the kitchen and Loki catches her red-handed. Or rather Blue-handed. "No, nothing going on. Just braiding bair."